alive
by dyos
Summary: dari Baekhyun ke Chanyeol, dari Seoul ke Tibet, kota yang hilang mendadak muncul dan manusia serigala mengejar jiwa-jiwa dengan lolongan lapar—lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sadar mereka sudah tertarik ke dalam lingkaran setan ini terlalu dalam / exo; chanbaek, baekyeol & kaisoo & hunhan & kristao, taoris & chenmin & sulay & ot12
1. baekhyun & chanyeol

warning { **wolf **AU; alternate seoul, M rated; contains **harsh languange**; some **smut**; idk lah not suitable for children pokoknya, **ultra-ooc**; aka me judging them by my expectations; they're honestly not douchebags—it's just me with my wild imaginations—trust me. }

pairings { **yaoi **— kaisoo; chanbaek; kristao; hunhan; sulay; chenmin; ot12;there are still many minor pairings, you can guess by yourselves }

genre { action & supernatural & fantasy? & **romance** & hurt/comfort}

disclaimer { they're not mine; nor legends; nor places, i use **Shangri-La** book by **Ken Budha** as references; beberapa mantra diambil dari buku tsb, i only own **this fic** and the plot. gue masih rookie, gue juga ga tau terlalu banyak soal exo ataupun bahasa korea tapi... semoga hasilnya nggak terlalu buruk /sobs }

note { _**this is PURE imagination**_, gue juga ga mungkin ngambil semua referensi dari buku shangri-la, itu sih ngejiplak /kayang. paling nggak nama lokasi dan mantra-mantranya sama, yang lainnya beda kok kkk. }

* * *

.

.

_bab 1.1— perkenalan — baekhyun & chanyeol_

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun memutar tumit dan mempertemukan lensa dengan sesuatu yang mencakar langit, ia menekan tombol yang hitam dan merasa bangga memandang hasil polaroid barunya. Laki-laki dengan _eyeliner_ itu tak sabar untuk menunjukkan foto-foto Seoul pada Chanyeol.

Hal itu mengingatkannya, kemana Chanyeol? Kenapa ia tidak datang menjemputnya? Mereka berjanji makan malam bersama hari ini di kedai Francoise, ...memikirkannya saja membuat pipi Baekhyun panas—jarang-jarang ia dapat kesempatan emas seperti ini bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti berkhayal ketika ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar.

"Chanyeol? Ya.. aku masih di tengah kota. Tidak.. tidak, aku sendirian. Tidak bisa menjemput? Buku? Kau mau menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu? Kau tidak bisa meminjamnya? Maksudku... ah sudahlah, aku akan ke perpustakaan dalam sepuluh menit. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan berlari ke pemberhentian bis terdekat.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Aroma buku menjalar ke tiap sisi hidungnya, Baekhyun bergidik, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol betah di tempat dengan aroma sepekat ini, aroma usang bercampur misteri, dan hening terselip di antara keduanya, rak buku setinggi hampir dua meter mengurung ruang... oke, kesannya horor.

Baekhyun berputar-putar untuk mencari teman sekelas favoritnya—Park Chanyeol; dan ya, mereka masih di sekolah menengah atas—tapi Baekhyun tak menemukannya. Padahal Chanyeol adalah laki-laki dengan tinggi 180 sentimeter—lebih. Raksasa kok sulit dicari. Aneh.

Inilah yang Baekhyun tidak suka jika harus menjemput Chanyeol, ia tak bisa menemukannya, selalu dan _tak pernah_ bisa menemukannya. Pernah suatu kali Baekhyun hendak menjemput Chanyeol di stasiun, satu jam berlalu dan Baekhyun menunggu di sana, sedihnya, Baekhyun tak menemukannya, hal itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol menelepon Baekhyun, mengatakan kalau ia sudah pulang duluan. Karenanya, ia menjadi ogah-ogahan jika harus mencari Chanyeol, orang itu selalu bisa bersembunyi.

Laki-laki itu memutar lehernya. Kesal, ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Ingin, ingin sekali.

"Chanyeol..." suara itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ya?"

Serangan jantung.

Baekhyun mengalihkan bahunya dan menemukan si raksasa berwajah lembut berada sekitar semeter di belakangnya, tengah memeluk sekitar... dua belas buku dengan kacamata besar bersandar di wajahnya, senyum tertarik ke atas, oke, Chanyeol-lah yang menemukannya. _Lagi_.

Masih berada dalam posisi syok, Baekhyun melotot. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sudah sepuluh menit lebih, Baekkie. Jadi aku mencarimu."

Mata Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Baekkie, jangan kaget seperti itu, ayo temani aku ke meja baca, menyelesaikan satu buku, baru setelah itu kita pergi ke kafe... apa itu? Fardon?" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat, alisnya turun dan dahinya berkerut.

"Francoise." Baekhyun mengoreksi.

"Ya, benar itu. _Kaja_!"

Alis si pendek terangkat, pikirannya bertanya kenapa Chanyeol selalu bisa menemukan Baekhyun.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Chanyeol adalah imajinator berjalan, pikirannya selalu diisi ekspektasi gila dan di luar nalar, ia percaya hal-hal gaib dan persilangan genetika tidak sesempit yang dipelajari di sekolah umum; seperti gen manusia jika disilangkan dengan gen kupu-kupu akan menciptakan peri atau kupu-kupu berwujud manusia... atau yang lainnya.

Si pria tinggi percaya akan manusia duyung dan planet Exo di suatu tempat, Chanyeol belajar angka-angka biner agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan alien tapi otaknya sudah terlalu dipenuhi oleh dunia imajinasi dan semua yang berkesan fantasi. Jadi, Chanyeol menyerah.

Sebenarnya ingatan Chanyeol sangat kuat, pemahaman dan logika Chanyeol-pun bekerja, namun ia menolak berpikir realistis di luar jam akademis—sekolah—nya. Makanya, jika kau berbicara dengannya, apa yang kalian bicarakan tak akan jauh dari kurcaci dan paman kue jahe yang bisa bicara.

Karena itulah Chanyeol dianggap _si kutu buku yang hidup di belakang khayalan_, tidak banyak yang mau jadi temannya, beberapa dari 'teman' Chanyeol malah hanya memanfaatkan otak cerdas itu untuk bertanya ketika ujian datang. Kecuali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak begitu bermasalah dengan imajinasi Chanyeol. Bahkan, Baekhyun tergila-gila pada Chanyeol—ia hanya malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Chanyeol menggumam.

"Entahlah, Buku-buku di perpustakaan kuno lebih keren daripada majalah Playboy yang kakak laki-lakiku beli tiap bulan. Selain itu.. buku ini gratis, dan... oh! Lihat, survei tentang penyihir!" Chanyeol dengan antusias menunjuk beberapa baris kalimat dari buku tebalnya.

"Mereka hidup biasa seperti manusia... beberapa dari mereka bisa merubah wujud... menjadi binatang, pohon besar, tapi mereka tak bisa berubah wujud menjadi makhluk-makhluk dengan kemampuan khusus seperti..." Chanyeol membaca—suaranya cukup pelan, tapi bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Penyihir punya hubungan yang buruk dengan kaum manusia-serigala... serigala?! Huft, kukira penyihir itu keren, mereka malah bermusuhan dengan serigala. Serigala, 'kan keren, rambut-rambut mereka bersinar di malam purnama dan suara mereka memecah horizon." Chanyeol merutuk sendiri, Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Tapi lelaki pendek itu hanya mengangguk dan mengiakan, _sabar_..._ sabar Byun Baekhyun_,_ dikit lagi_, _kamu bakal makan malam sama Park Chanyeol_. Ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia menggumamkannya seperti mantra.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Sementara itu, kegaduhan terjadi di Tibet, matahari mulai mengundurkan diri, bulan perlahan muncul—bulan purnama—bersamaan dengan lolongan kasar di kejauhan. Pasukan berpakaian baja sibuk mengatur formasi dan menyiapkan senjata, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Seorang pemuda berjubah biru gelap menghampiri lelaki dengan barsom di tangan kirinya, si pemuda berjubah menarik lengan baju pemuda di depannya, wajahnya sayu, "Jonghyun..." ia berkata.

Jonghyun—lelaki dengan barsom—mengelus pipi lelaki di sebelahnya, wajahnya yang semula menegang sekarang menjadi lembut dan terkesan begitu sendu, "Taemin, kau harus kuat. Kau akan menjaga kandidat-kandidat kita, dan aku bertarung di sana. Kita harus bisa bekerja sama."

Taemin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, hening berlalu di antara mereka.

"Aku pasti pulang," ujar Jonghyun menenangkan kekasihnya. "Tenang saja."

Isak tangis meledak pada Taemin, ia merengkuh pasangan hati—hidup dan mati—nya; Taemin mencintainya, Taemin menyayanginya, semua terasa begitu sulit tanpanya. Tapi ia juga punya tanggung jawab, ada empat remaja tak berdosa yang harus menghadapi realita, dan Taemin tak bisa membiarkan mereka dengan mudah mati di jalanan—dimakan serigala.

"_Spellanbelghaz_," Jonghyun berbisik dalam kecupannya di dahi Taemin, lelaki itu memandangi Taemin sementara jemarinya menelusuri wajah Taemin, perlahan, ia beranjak, meninggalkan aula istana Shangri-La, meninggalkan Taemin yang memandanginya dengan air mata di sudut bawah matanya.

Taemin tahu, barusan Jonghyun merapalkan mantra pelindung padanya.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Istana Shangri-La yang biasanya diisi kehangatan dan kekeluargaan kini berselimut teror, di sana para penyihir senior berjaga di tiap sudut Shangri-La—melindungi para kandidat Perantas yang akan melindungi seluruh kaum penyihir yang tersebar di bumi.

Empat orang perantas, dua kampung halaman, satu tujuan—kedamaian.

Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat kemerahan mendekati ranjang teman-temannya, "Luhan..." bisiknya dengan suara parau, ia berjalan mendekati salah satu ranjang, "Luhan _gege_..." kata si laki-laki dengan kantung mata di wajahnya.

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya, "Tao? Kenapa kau masih bangun? Jonghyun bilang kita harus tidur cepat—meski ini masih jam tujuh—kau tak mau membuat Jonghyun marah, 'kan?" Lelaki bernama Luhan itu bangkit dan meraih telapak tangan Tao.

"Luhan _gege_... Tao... Tao takut..." ia berbisik. "Perasaan Tao nggak enak..."

Luhan memandangi Tao yang sudah belajar sihir bersamanya sejak mereka tiga belas tahun. Ia akui, perasaannya juga tidak nyaman, cahaya bulan seolah meledek Shangri-La malam itu. Tao mendekat ke arah Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda itu.

"Sudah, sudah, cukup nangisnya. Taemin mewanti-wanti kita supaya jadi anak yang kuat, kita nggak tahu apa yang ada di luar sana, makanya kita harus berdoa." Luhan menepuk kepala Tao penuh perhatian.

Ya, meski sudah empat tahun berlatih, mereka masih belum tahu jelas apa yang sesungguhnya mereka lawan—mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lindungi dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan selama jadi penyihir—karena Jonghyun dan Taemin—guru utama mereka—menolak memberi tahu mereka, begitu pula guru Minho, Kibum dan Jinki.

Kasur di sebelah Luhan berderit, pemiliknya menolehkan kepalanya, "Tao? Kenapa kamu belum tidur?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang lembut. "Luhan juga. Insom, ya?" Tebak lelaki yang wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa daripada Tao dan Luhan itu.

"Katanya Tao takut," Luhan menjawab pendek, "hari ini rasanya lebih aneh dibanding hari-hari biasanya, perasaanku nggak enak. Apa kau merasakannya, Yixing?" Tambah Luhan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yixing itu terdiam, ia masih dalam posisi berbaring sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu.. maksudku.. tiap hari rasanya aneh bagiku. Seperti.. aku bisa mati kapan saja kalau berada di Shangri-La. Kalian tahu, 'kan, kota Shangri-La itu berbahaya."

Ucapan mereka diinterupsi seseorang yang kasurnya berada di paling pojok, orang itu nyaris menjerit, "Berhenti bicara soal kematian!" Ia memutar tubuhnya dan bangkit, raut wajahnya dipenuhi ketakutan, "Itu... itu tidak lucu!" Serunya. Mata bulatnya melotot tajam.

Luhan, Tao dan Yixing memandangi teman mereka yang satu itu. Tentu saja, mereka berempat takut akan kematian, apalagi di Shangri-La, kematian seorang penyihir remaja adalah sesuatu yang lumrah—karena artinya ia mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Kyungsoo," Luhan dengan tenang menjawab, "kau harus membiasakan diri, jangan ketakutan seperti itu, itu akan melemahkan dirimu." Pepatahnya mengalir lancar. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menunduk, Luhan benar, sih—

Tapi Kyungsoo takut.

"Dengar, kami tidak tahu masa lalumu, kami tidak akan memaksamu membahasnya, tapi kau selalu tampak paranoid jika kami sudah membahas hal-hal tentang..." Yixing membuat gestur dua tanda kutip yang berarti _kematian_, "...mungkin kau mau menceritakannya pada kami? Ya.. siapa tahu itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang."

Hening panjang di antara mereka.

Di antara para kandidat Perantas, Kyungsoo adalah orang paling terakhir yang datang bersama Jonghyun ke Shangri-La, dan Kyungsoo tampak selalu dipenuhi teror dan rasa takut. Tangan Kyungsoo selalu gemetar ketika memegang barsom, dan terkadang getaran kuat padanya membuat keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo memandangi teman-temannya. Di antara mereka berempat, hanya Kyungsoo-lah yang berasal dari Korea. Tao, Yixing dan Luhan berasal dari Cina, masalah itu juga salah satu faktor kenapa ia sering menutup diri.

"Maaf," Kyungsoo mengacak poninya, "aku tidak siap membicarakannya, mungkin.. suatu hari nanti.." Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya.

Ketiga temannya memandang Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

Malam itu terasa begitu panjang.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Baekhyun memutar sendoknya, matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyantap sup krim dengan lahap, seolah sudah tidak makan berhari-hari. Senyum sesekali mengembang di atas pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah orang yang lucu dengan selera humor yang keren, hanya saja pengecualian untuk logikanya yang berbentur realita, tapi bagi Baekhyun hal itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Di antara seruputan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu menawarkan sendoknya, "Kau hanya pesan roti dan kopi, kau tidak lapar? Kau bisa makan punyaku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak," Baekhyun meringis, "aku tidak lapar..." jawabnya, namun suara Baekhyun terhenti ketika malam mendadak ramai dengan lolongan serigala dan pekik tawa yang terdengar licik. Seluruh mata di sudut kota terfokus pada jalanan yang berisi orang berterbangan dan mobil berguling menuju kaca, salah satu mobil bersiap menabrak pintu depan kafe Francoise.

Tunggu, kafe Francoise?

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dan membawanya berguling menjauhi bagian depan kafe, lelaki itu merengkuh Baekhyun kuat, tangannya bertumpu pada punggung Baekhyun dan dadanya menghimpit kepala Baekhyun. Uh oh, wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"_Gwen chana_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun gelagapan, Chanyeol masih mendekap Baekhyun dan itu membuat jantungnya tak berhenti menaikkan temponya. "A-a-aku b-baik-baik saja," ujarnya seraya mendorong si tinggi menjauhnya, "s-seharunya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu memandang kafe yang sudah porak poranda dan jeritan berada di mana-mana, matanya mengedar ke tiap sisi, "Sekarang bukan saatnya berbasa-basi, sesuatu yang berbahaya pasti terjadi di luar sana, kita harus menyelamatkan diri."

Baekhyun akhirnya sadar dan mengangguk tegas.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa sebuah petualangan mengerikan menunggu mereka di luar sana.

(Ah, Baekhyun melupakan polaroid miliknya, ia tak sempat memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol.)

* * *

. . . to be continued . . .

* * *

MAAAAF m(_ _)m padahal fic fic sebelumnya masih sama cacat, malah nekat bikin fic yang plotnya berat. kau sableng thor, sableng. /menangis.

gue masih belum mastiin true endingnya, tapi pasti bahagia kok, gue udah perih baca 10080 & 27th of october kemaren, hati gue cekit-cekit tau ga... (udah ga tega)

ah iya di sini main cast-nya sebenernya ga tentu :3 semuanya tampil dan bawa andil besar sih, tapi berhubung yang muncul pertama adalah chanbaek, kayaknya pu-nya baekhyun... (dan chanyeol)

makasih yang sudah baca (sampe sini, jauh banget bro) ^o^ xoxo~


	2. manusia serigala

nowplaying { hatsune miku - rotten heresy and chocolate }

.

.

* * *

_bab 1.2 — perkenalan — manusia serigala_

* * *

.

.

Gaduh. Begitu menjelaskannya, seisi istana riuh dengan mantra, cahaya, dan raung kelaparan, suara para penyihir senior terus memekik, sementara serigala-serigala terus mencari sasaran tepat untuk menancapkan cakar mereka yang berlumuran darah.

Para calon perantas panik, mereka masih terkurung di kamar mereka, tidak berani beranjak, Tao sudah menangis, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya, Luhan berjaga-jaga di depan pintu besar kamar mereka sementara Yixing berjaga di belakang jendela kamar.

"Tao, cukup, kalau kau menangis semua akan berakhir." Yixing menasihati.

Tao memelankan suaranya, tapi isakan masih terdengar.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya pada Tao, "Ambil barsommu."

Lelaki bermata panda itu mau tak mau harus menurut—tentu saja, karena Yixing adalah kartu as yang cerdik jika sudah dalam keadaan genting—perlahan Tao meraih barsomnya dari dalam laci kayunya.

Yixing mengangguk, matanya beralih pada Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo. Barsom." Tegasnya.

Kyungsoo bergeming, ia mengencangkan pelukannya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan yang sudah kesal ikut berseru, "Kyungsoo! Kau mau mati?!"

Pemuda yang paling kecil di antara mereka semua mulai bersuara, "Sebelum kesini... aku juga seharusnya sudah mati. Aku tidak mau mencoba pengalaman nyaris mati sekali lagi, lebih baik aku mati sekarang saja..." suaranya bergetar diselimuti teror dan keputus-asaan.

Tao yang semula bergetar kini meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo. Tidak, jangan berkata begitu. Itu menakutkanku, menakuti semuanya..." Tao menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo yang bisa terbilang kecil untuk pemuda seusianya.

Kyungsoo masih menunduk.

"Setidaknya kalau mau mati, jangan mati sekarang!" Luhan menggertakkan giginya, "mati dari teror musuh, kau mau menjatuhkan nama perantas?! Kalau kau mau mati, nanti saja! Ketika rambutmu sudah memutih dan keluargamu mengelilingimu! Yang itu lebih berkelas!"

"KAU BISA MENGATAKANNYA KARENA KAU PUNYA KELUARGA!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Mereka berempat tersentak dan terdiam.

"...ah, aku bicara terlalu.. banyak," Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, "abaikan aku."

Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tapi Kyungsoo.. bukankah kami ini keluargamu? Jonghyun itu keluarga juga, Taemin juga, Minho juga begitu sayang padamu, kau tidak menganggap hal-hal seperti itu penting?"

Kyungsoo tertegun.

Yixing ikut membalas, "Kau mau mereka mengelilingimu kala upacara kematianmu, 'kan? Nah ambil barsom dan jubahmu, bersiap-siaplah," ujarnya, melemparkan jubah hitam dari lemari.

Yixing, dan Luhan kembali berjaga di posisi masing-masing, Tao ikut berjaga bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo masih menunduk memandangi jubah yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung di depannya.

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Kalau kau tak mau membela diri sendiri, setidaknya belalah kami, atau Shangri-La. Anggap saja kita sedang bermain. Ketika mereka mendekat, lari, dan ketika mereka jauh, tembakan sihir. Oke? Siap-siap. Tidak ada bantahan."

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya, ia mengambil barsom yang memang sudah dirancang untuk tiap perantas dan meraih jubahnya, ia mengumpulkan keberanian dan mempersiapkan diri ketika adrenalin mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tarik napas, keluarkan. Tarik napas.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan, ia memasang posisi dengan barsom di tangan kanan, bersiap jika serigala-serigala itu sudah mencapai tempat mereka. Detik-detik malam itu terasa panjang, suara detak jam sepertinya memang berniat membuat mereka tambah gugup.

Tarik napas...

Keluarkan...

Tarik na—

_**BRAK. BRAK.**_

Serigala-serigala itu datang.

. . .

Baekhyun tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tapi yang ia sadari sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang terus menggenggam erat jemari-jemarinya dan membawanya lari menjauhi pinggiran kota, ia tidak tahu ke arah mana mereka berlari, karena, entahlah, yang mengejar mereka bukan manusia.

Kerusuhan menelan kota, lolongan serigala berpacu dimana-mana, sesekali terdengar rintihan manusia kala daging mereka dikoyak dan darah merah mereka meleber menjatuhi jalanan, aroma besi dan warna merahnya mengisi purnama, melukis ngeri manusia.

Lelaki dengan _eyeliner_ itu bergidik. Oh. Oh. Kemana cerita cinta yang ia inginkan? Mana kisah romantis ala novel _teenlit_ yang seharusnya ia jalani bersama Chanyeol? Kenapa yang kini ada di depannya malah film horor ala suspense yang membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang?

Baekhyun memandangi lelaki yang masih membawanya berlari menjauhi keramaian, Chanyeol tampak tenang-tenang saja. Oh. Tentu saja, ia pasti sudah sering memikirkan tentang hal-hal seperti ini, jadi kedatangan serigala seperti di film Twilight itu tidak mengejutkan buatnya.

Chanyeol sempat membelalakkan matanya sekejap sebelum menarik Baekhyun ke sisi sebuah puing-puing kota dan membuat mereka berlindung di dalamnya. Chanyeol melebarkan lengan-lengannya dan membuat posisi melindungi Baekhyun.

"Jangan protes, kita akan dalam posisi begini untuk beberapa saat." Chanyeol menjelajahi tiap sisi puing berdinding yang melindungi mereka dari pandangan serigala, ia berharap pilihannya untuk berlindung di bawah sini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Mencerna ucapan Chanyeol tadi, wajah Baekhyun memanas, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan protes, atau menolak—kalau boleh, Baekhyun ingin berdekatan begini dengan Chanyeol untuk selamanya, tapi suasana di luar tidak mendukung—berimajinasinya nanti saja, deh.

Tak lama terdengar derap langkah kawanan binatang diikuti lolongan khas serigala, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan kawanan lapar itu sedang menyusuri jalan, mencari mangsa lagi. Meski Chanyeol suka serigala, jika hal itu membahayakan nyawanya, ia tak mungkin menyukainya, _sungguh_.

Di antara derap langkah serigala, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang merinding luar biasa samar-samar mendengar suara manusia—oke, suara manusia? Di antara serigala? Apa mereka tidak dimangsa oleh serigala itu? Chanyeol tak hentinya membatin, ia penasaran, _sangat_.

Chanyeol memasang telinga besarnya sepeka mungkin.

"Kaum penyihir di Shangri-La sudah sangat terpojok," suara berat terdengar dari kejauhan, Chanyeol dapat merasakan seringaian di antara suaranya yang terdengar meluapkan bangga dan kemenangan, "para perantas itu juga sudah dikepung. Tamat sudah mereka."

Beberapa lolongan mengikuti ketika sebuah suara renyah menyahut, "Serius? Tak kusangka rencanamu berjalan begitu lancar, Kris. Ternyata penyihir tidak sekuat yang kukira. Selain itu, mereka bodoh."

Suara yang dialamatkan sebagai _Kris_ itu kembali bersuara, "Sopan sedikit, Kai. Begini-begini aku pimpinanmu." Ia menjawab dengan tenang, dan wibawa mengalir dari suaranya.

Lelaki dengan suara renyah yang dipanggil _Kai_ itu terbahak, "Formalitas! Formalitas! Kalau kau mau aku memanggilmu _Alpha_, cabuti dulu alismu, sana," cekikikan berlanjut dari kalimatnya, hingga ia kembali bicara, "ngomong-ngomong, kudengar semua perantas itu laki-laki."

Suara asing yang lain mengikuti, "Kau mau mengencaninya, eh?" Ia bertanya, spontan.

Kai bicara lagi, "Spesifiknya, budak. Sepertinya. Kuharap badan mereka bagus," ia berkata. Chanyeol sungguh penasaran dengan percakapan mereka, apa mereka manusia-serigala yang selama ini ia baca di buku-buku? Karena sepertinya serigala yang tadi mendahului mereka tak tertarik dengan mereka, Chanyeol memang tak dapat melihat mereka, tapi suara-suara yang sedari tadi terdengar dari tengah jalanan terus melekat dalam otaknya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak fokus, Baekhyun sepertinya nyaris pingsan menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol sejak tadi.

Chanyeol mendengar Kai bicara lagi, "Sehun, kau harus ambil salah satu perantas itu juga, ia pasti bisa memuaskanmu." Sebuah kekeh terdengar setelahnya.

Si pemilik suara asing dengan nama Sehun itu mendesis, "Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis."

Kai menimpali, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sepertinya mereka mulai berjalan lagi menyusuri kota, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam posisi siaga satu di belakang reruntuhan gedung, syukurlah, mereka selamat. Manusia-manusia-yang-sepertinya-bukan-manusia-biasa itu pasti terlalu sibuk berfantasi hingga tak sadar ada dua manusia yang tak berdaya tanpa senjata.

"Chanyeol, mereka sudah pergi?"

Lelaki dengan telinga besar itu perlahan mengangguk, matanya masih memandang ke arah lain, mencoba mencerna percakapan manusia-manusia-yang-sepertinya-bukan-manusia-biasa tadi.

"Kau dengar percakapan orang-orang tadi?" Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu, memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "Sepertinya bakal ada pertandingan seru."

.

.

* * *

.

.

note { oke, gue harus ngakuin kalo plotnya emang bener-bener lambat, udah kayak siput dicekokin aer dah. abis gue juga bingung, pengen bikin cliffhanger men, tapi lieur yeuh. selain itu akhirnya para wolves dataaaaang \^o^/ ngomong ngomong, buat yang bingung sama adegan terakhir.. gue kasih penjelasan tambahan deh yah. jadi kan chanbaek nyumput di belakang reruntuhan abis rusuh gitu, jalanan udah sepi—banget. dan pas mereka nyumput ada kawanan serigala lari-lari, nyari mangsa, tapi ada yang ngikutin serigala itu, dan mereka pake suara manusia, langkah kaki manusia juga kedengeran dari mereka, tapi mukanya masih belom ketauan, cuma suara doang. sori guys gue ga jago ngedeskripsiin keadaan ;n; gue lebih cenderung ke konflik batin ahahha ;; di kolom review ada yang pertanyaan ya, pertanyaannya kayaknya chapter depan terjawab ^ o ^ }


End file.
